


A Unique Kind Of House Call

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: An unexpected medical case occurs as Phlox is confronted with unusually ill Vulcan that requires a unique kind of treatment. (07/31/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I know some of you are a little shocked and amazed that there is someone out there than can picture Phlox and T'Pol together, but hey someone has got to do it, if only purely for the novelty. They seem to have a very strong and interesting relationship together (not saying that it's romantic, but just a good relationship). Interesting enough I wrote this just prior to the release of 'Bounty'. I hadn't heard anything about it then. If you can't handle the idea of Phlox and T'Pol gettting any action together I advise you to look away (or go back to the index), but if you somehow are able to pass your aversion and read my story I hope you enjoy it.  
  
* Vulcan phrase I put together myself using the VLD site meaning 'cast out one'.  


* * *

Phlox's head popped up from his experiment, as the hiss of the sickbay doors announced a new arrival. A feverish looking Vulcan entered the room.

'Sub-Commander, what seems to be the problem?' Phlox asked as her lead the ailing science officer towards a biobed.

'I seem to be running a slight elevated body temperature and have been experiencing small bouts of dizziness', T'Pol replied, a slight waver in her usually dead pan voice. Phlox noticed the small loss of control but said nothing as he filed the information away for later contemplation.

'And when did these symptoms begin to occur?' He inquired as he ran a medical scanner over her body.

'Approximately two days ago. I noticed it upon waking.'

'Why didn't you come to me sooner?' Phlox demanded, annoyed she had waited so long. Vulcans! He thought. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised.

'I thought I could resolve this minor affliction through meditation.' T'Pol responded, hints of annoyance in her voice.

'Obviously it didn't work.' He stated, then lapsed into silence as he studied the results of T'Pol's scans.

'Hmmm...,' T'Pol glanced up at the focused expression upon Phlox's face, 'there seems to be a slight chemical imbalance in your preoccipital lobe.' Phlox announced, a finger tapping his pursed lips. Still studying his readouts, Phlox missed T'Pol's expression the shocked realisation. 'I'll have to get you to lie down. I'll need to take some more detailed scans...'

'That won't be necessary.' T'Pol interrupted as she slide off the biobed and stood. 'I believe this can be resolved with some careful meditation.'

Phlox looked up quickly from his instruments, confusion marring his face.

'But, T'Pol... You said that meditation didn't work."

'I did not claim that my meditation failed. I just require more time and privacy to meditate upon it satisfactorily. I will request some personal time from Captain Archer to work upon this. There is a Vulcan healing ritual that can be used in this circumstance.' She spoke carefully. Turning away from Phlox, she headed for the exit.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to win the argument with her, he spoke, 'I'll put you on medical leave instead. That way you won't have to explain any personal issues to Captain Archer. You are to come to me if your symptoms persist.'

'That won't be necessary. Thank you, doctor.' Noticing his worried expression she continued. 'Do not concern yourself further.' Then she turned and left sickbay. Phlox focused once more upon the scans of T'Pol, looking into the mystery with finer detail.

* * *

Phlox jerked his head up from the screen in front of him, a theory working its way into his head. He then returned to his research with more vigour, now with an idea what to look for.

After many hours of research, Phlox believed he knew what was wrong with T'Pol. So there he stood outside her quarters, his finger poised above the chime.

Should I do this? Phlox thought, 'Will she be receptive..., or would she view this as an invasion of her privacy? Phlox knew her more likely reaction. Vulcan's were a most private species. The severely reserved manner they presented to the outside world stood in deep contrast to the emotional and instinctual nature that broiled beneth their clam faade. The use of logic and tight mental control was one more of necessity than preference.

Phlox pressed the button. Waiting for a response, some time passed before he realised no was forth coming. He rang the chime again. Still there was no response.

'T'Pol?' he inquired.

'Go away!' Came a muffled reply.

'T'Pol? It's Phlox. Let me in, I want to talk to you.'

There was muted movement, and then suddenly the door slid open. Although, the room was dark, the lithe form of an angry Vulcan woman was visible in the doorway.

'I said: Go. Away!' She rasped.

Phlox got his first good look at her since he saw her earlier in sickbay. Sweat glistened upon her glowing bronze skin. Her breathing was erratic and her short, cropped hair was in disarray.

'Well, I see that the meditation has still not been successful.' Phlox stated as he worked him way into her quarters.

'This issue is not your concern.' T'Pol charged, emotional control disappearing out the porthole.

Phlox was drawn to a halt as the lights were turned on. Her quarters were in complete disarray. Data pads lay strewn across the floor. No pillows remained intact, obviously shredded in some kind of emotional outpouring. A small table was lay broken in pieces.

'T'Pol!' Phlox exclaimed.

'Leave!' She replied vehemently.

Phlox returned his attention to the tense and erratic Vulcan.

'T'Pol, you need help.' He spoke empathetically, emphasising with raised eyebrows. He advanced even further into the room, allowing the door to close behind him. T'Pol was suddenly struck by his male presence.

'I don't want...,' she hesitated. 'I don't want any of this. Not now.' She began to pace. Phlox watched this behaviour. She reminded him of a caged wild animal, a large predatory cat, guided by instinct but impeded by rational circumstance. Sleek, powerful and dangerous.

'I'm sure we could convince Captain Archer to return to Vulcan with due hast, or find a suitable Vulcan ship within the vicinity...'

'No!' She growled. Her fierce, feverish eyes locked with his and Phlox felt the full magnitude of her dangerous state. Their eyes held for an extended period, and then she looked away.

'You do not understand. I do not wish to return to Vulcan. I would not be accepted easily, for I have moved outside of tradition in my pursuit of exploration too often. I am an outcast, a si'lehm-tor wuhsu*. They do not understand me.'

Phlox noted T'Pol had become more agitated as she progressed through her monologue.

'You can not ignore this, T'Pol. You'll be lucky if you survive with your life, let alone your sanity.' He paused. 'I presume we are talking about the Blood Fever here.'

T'Pol stopped her pacing and turned her head to the doctor, surprise marring her features. There was a pregnant pause as the two continued to stare at each other.

'I had a hunch and did a little research.' He replied to her unspoken question. She arched an eyebrow. 'Okay, a lot of research. You vulcans are very secretive.'

T'Pol sniffed at that, however, the action happened to intensify his male aroma which was beginning to permeate her surroundings. Concentration became harder.

'I will not leave!' She stated.

'Okay, so leaving is not an option. How about asking one of the crew to help you out of this situation? I'm sure many of the men aboard would be happy to...' Phlox began.

'Insanity would be preferable.' She muttered. Phlox looked at her. T'Pol continued. 'Humans are too weak. I would kill any candidate I chose before anything could be accomplished.' She began to pace once more. 'Plus humans are too emotional for my needs. The misunderstandings between our cultures would inhibit the bond.'

'Not everybody on this crew is human.' Phlox stated.

'Apart from the Captain's canine, you and I are the only...' Realisation kicked in. There was a large pause in the conversation.

Phlox continued, 'What if I was to...'relieve your tension'?'

T'Pol continued to stare at him.

'Unacceptable,' she stated, 'you are married. You have three wives.'

'T'Pol, you and I both know that denobulans are polygamous.' T'Pol went to object, but Phlox continued on. 'We are also stronger than humans and are not as emotional. I understand that this would be just the once and I am prepare for your darker, more violent side.' T'Pol's expression lay between a shock and arousal. 'I believe I can give you what you need.'

T'Pol didn't know how to respond, but his intoxicating male scent was beginning to overpower her sense of reasoning. Sensing her weakening resolve, Phlox moved closer to her. Her pupils dilated and her nostrils flared as he invaded her personal space.

They now stood inches apart, but were still not touching. Tilting his head to the side, Phlox silently offered himself to her.

'There is certain...logic...to your logic.' She stated quietly as she leaned imperceptibly closer and inhaled his scent once more. Phlox reciprocated the action and inhaled also. Her delicious musky scent assaulted his senses and the sexual charge to the room skyrocketed.

Closing the gap, T'Pol leaned in and grazed her lips upon the curve of his throat, sliding slowly upwards till they lay gently above a major pulse point.

Phlox's rhythm increased slightly.

'You understand the full import on what you are about to commit yourself to?' She whispered against his skill, never moving her lips away.

'I do.' He replied strongly, and then gasped as her hot tongue slipped out and made contact with his flesh.

T'Pol's lips moved once more as they began to glide back down his throat, leaving a moist trail from questing tongue. Lifting her hands to his solid chest, she slid them slowly behind him as she took the half a step closer to him, bringing their bodies into full contact.

Phlox's right hand automatically drifted to her sexy hip as the left rose to comb passionately into her short cropped hair.

The sensual curve of her delicate ear was too much of a temptation to pass up. Drawing the pointed tip into his mouth, Phlox began to suck.

T'Pol released a growl from deep within at this new sensation. Phlox stopped momentarily in surprise. Did a Vulcan just growl at me? He thought. No, it couldn't be. However, his conclusion was only to be challenged when he resumed his task and another growl emanated from her. Interesting, he thought, her movements becoming more urgent and he now felt the presence of her teeth as they grazed his skin where she kissed him. Obviously an erogenous zone, he though as he smiled a large smile around her ear.

Throwing caution to the wind Phlox gently bit down upon the tender spot, gaining an immediate reaction from T'Pol. Using her superior strength, she roughly shoved Phlox against a bulkhead and melded her lips to his.

It wasn't until he felt his naked flesh flushed with hers did he realise the absence of their clothes. They lay torn and shredded upon the floor.

The contrast of her rich, exotic skin and his pale and unique composition fascinated and aroused them both. Rational thought fled Phlox's mind as T'Pol ran a slender finger the cartilage texture on the side of his face.

Picking Phlox up in her arms, the fevered Vulcan dumped him on the bed only to follow him shortly as she pounces on his sprawled form, kissing and caressing. The illogical urges were forcing her to try and dominate her mate, but Phlox instinctively knew what he had to do. He tried to wrestle control from T'Pol but with surprising strength from a female she managed to lock his arms high above his head. Using the only weapon available to him, Phlox's extraordinary mouth and tongue began to search out for other erogenous zones.

Finding a particularly vulnerable spot, T'Pol melts into his arms, allowing Phlox to seize control and leads T'Pol upon a necessary but pleasurable path.

* * *

Later that night Phlox woke to find himself tangled with a deliciously, warm Vulcan body. The higher body temperatures Vulcan's maintain made T'Pol skin seem hot compared to his.

Hmmm, Phlox thought as he contemplated what he experienced last night. Vulcans are such a case of extremes. Cool, calm and logical one moment, then suddenly hot, irrational and passionate the next.

Phlox thanked his lucky Denobulan blood worm casing that he was able to experience such an interesting look into Vulcan nature as well as that of the remarkable Sub-Commander. His remarkable Sub-Commander...at least for now.


End file.
